Hielo y Nieve
by LC Projects
Summary: Los sentimientos cálidos de cariño y afecto fueron congelados por el Hielo y la Nieve del abandono y rencor. El relato que contará la historia de la familia reunida.
1. Encuentro

¿Cuál es la razón de mi abandono? Esa pregunta siempre ha mortificado a muchas personas que han sido abandonadas por sus padres, pero principalmente al protagonista de esta historia. Hana Asakura, aunque ese nombre parezca afeminado, es la fusión de los dos nombres de sus padres, Yoh y Anna Asakura, pero ¿Se merecían ese título aquella pareja? Para el rubio de ojos claros no se lo merecían, era muy obvio que los odiaba, pero ¿sus razones eran válidas? Eso mismo intentaremos averiguar en este relato.

Capítulo 1 "Encuentro"

Un escenario destruido, una ciudad devastada al parecer por la guerra, Medio Oriente. Casas destruidas, llantos de niños por doquier, negocios y autos incendiados, el sonido de helicópteros, aviones y bombas caer inundaba ese lugar, la ciudad era un caos. Pero principalmente se escuchaba, los gritos de alguien, "Nos encontraron, CORRE", era un japonés, lo delató el idioma en que gritó. De un edificio a mitad de calle a punto de colapsarse, dos sujetos salieron escapando mientras que los sonidos de disparos de una ametralladora se hacían oír. Uno de los desconocidos era un joven de unos aparentes 18 años tal vez, su cabello ondulado y largo hasta apenas superar los hombros color marrón oscuro, su ropas eran unas botas negras en sus pies, unos pantalones de jean holgados color marrón oscuro, en su torso llevaba puesto una playera blanca debajo de una chaqueta color mostaza con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, en sus dos muñecas habían unas muñequeras de cuero sueltas y una chalina cuadrillé color roja y negra atada de manera suelta alrededor del cuello. Él iba al frente llevando un morral verde y grande a su derecha, en su mano izquierda llevaba una maleta marrón y una alfombra bordó que no se sabe lo que había envuelta allí. La otra persona era una mujer de largos cabellos rubios que corría desaforadamente detrás del castaño, le costaba respirar tal vez por el cansancio o había sido herida por una de las balas anteriores. Vestía una túnica roja oscura con una tela de ese mismo color cubriendo su cabeza y parte de su rostro dependiendo del lugar de donde se la mire. Aunque lo que más le preocupaba a esa pareja, no eran sus heridas o sus propias vidas, era la vida que llevaba la mujer en brazos, un bebé, un bebé recién nacido tapado por unas mantas celestes claro, llevaba el mismo color de cabello que la mujer, tal vez era su hijo, pero lo sorprendente era que no lloraba en ese revuelo, sino que más bien se reía manteniéndose ajeno a lo que lo rodeaba. ¿Pero quienes eran esos?, los sonidos del motor de un helicóptero comenzó a escucharse más fuerte en el momento que la pareja entró a un callejón.

Desde el cielo, el helicóptero apuntó primeramente al castaño, si lograban asesinar a quien se encargaba de la defensa, podrían matar a los otros dos. ¿La defensa, como se defiende un humano de un helicóptero? Simple, no siéndolo, en el momento que el helicóptero disparó, el joven castaño estiró su puño libre hacia adelante causando que el propio aire que lo rodeaba se condense creando un puño de piedra grueso capaz de evitar las balas, permitiendo el paso libre de su pareja femenina. Una vez desviado el helicóptero por haber lanzado el enorme puño de piedra, volvió a tomar la delantera por precaución, su semblante reflejaba la completa desesperación de no poder protegerlos adecuadamente, fue en ese momento que no lo soportó ya que el helicóptero volvía a asomarse.

-ANNA NO TE ACERQUES-diría el castaño en un grito hacia la rubia.  
-No puedo parar, si lo hago ellos nos mataran.  
-Demonios…

¿Anna? ¿El sujeto dijo Anna? ¿Acaso eso ellos dos eran el guerrero elemental de la tierra y su esposa? Significa que ellos dos eran Yoh y Anna Asakura, los cuales encajaban a la perfección con sus características, solo que mayores de edad.

Estaban perdidos, el helicóptero volvió a colocarse enfrente de ambos con las ametralladoras listas para matar a la pareja de shamanes y a su hijo. "No me falles ahora, ESPÍRITU DE LA TIERRA" con esas palabras Yoh invocó al Godaiseirei que le correspondía, el espíritu elemental de la tierra. Aquel enorme espíritu se posicionó arriba de ambos shamanes y bebé para protegerlos, pero algo no andaba bien, y era que Yoh estaba muy débil en esos momentos. Pero no se detendría, protegería con todas sus fuerzas a su esposa y al bebé que ella abrazaba con fuerza para protegerlo con un rosario de 108 cuentas azul en su mano. Los disparos volvieron a sonar con fuerza sin saber qué fue lo que realmente ocurrió allí, ya que cuando las armas se dispararon casi con la misma intensidad de sonido que el grito de Yoh, el ambiente se cubrió de una luz blanca que lo envolvía. "Descuida, Hana, todo estará bien" fueron las últimas palabras que se oyeron en ese escenario blanco, dichas por el castaño.

"Hana..Hana" esas palabras apenas eran entendibles pero lentamente comenzaron a volverse más sonoras hasta que terminaron en un grito "ASAKURA HANA DESPIERTE DE UNA VEZ" Un enorme diccionario más pesado que un elefante golpeó la mesa en la que el rubio de 13 años estaba dormido, causando que con ese golpe y el grito Hana caiga hacia atrás del susto gritando "HELICOPTEROS". En ese momento todos en el salón, a excepción del profesor, Yohane y Alumi, se rieron ante el comentario del rubio, el cual no entendía por qué la risa. Htaa que vio hacia el pizarrón y pudo leer claramente "¿Cuáles son los tres tesoros imperiales de Japón?"

El rubio ya estaba harto de seguir yendo a clases, para colmo ese día había vuelto a soñar con ese recuerdo, aquel momento en el que murió de bebé, una y otra vez se repetía aumentando la frecuencia. Había hecho el ridículo en la escuela con el grito ese y ahora volvía a su casa con su típico semblante de "Maldito todo el maldito mundo" ya que no aguantaba los regaños y habladurías de su pelinegro primo, Yohane Asakura.

-YA CALLATE, AÚN NO LLEGO A CASA PARA QUE ME REGAÑE MAMÁ TAMAO ¿Y LO HACES TU? ¿ES EN SERIO?  
-Hana-kun pero no debe dormirse en…  
-Me importa un huevo, déjame en paz que no estoy de humor-comenzó a caminar más rápido y al lado contrario en la que iba su primo.  
-Pero su casa queda hacia el otro lado.  
-¿CREES QUE NO LO SE?

Hana lo que en realidad quería era tiempo para pensar, no quería llegar tan pronto a su casa, quería meditar por qué esos sueños aparecían con frecuencia, ¿Por qué soñaba con uno de los pocos recuerdos de su padre? El samurái se había manifestado en su forma hitodama al lado de su shaman mientras se acercaban al río, era el único que conocía el secreto de los sueños del rubio, pero desconocía la razón.

-Amo Hana…  
-Maldito profesor se piensa que puede castigarme solo por dormir, si sus clases de historia son aburridas no es mi problema.

Que típico de Hana, insultar por todo y quejarse por todo, pero esta vez había algo distinto en Funbarigaoka algo le decía al rubio que iba a suceder algo. Mientras tanto a orillas del río un extraño hombre caminaba sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que lo rodeaba, llevaba un jean sencillo y una playera blanca y holgada, portando un pesado morral en su hombro. Sus sandalias gastadas levantaban un poco de polvo en su caminar y sus pensamientos se perdían quien sabe dónde, lo único que se podía apreciar de su apariencia física eran los largos cabellos marrón oscuro en los que su forma ondulada volaban con el viento.

-Falta poco la llegar… y por fin descansar-Pronunció mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

El rubio caminaba por encima de la pequeña colina que rodeaba el río a la altura de la calle. Seguía soltando los insultos que iban claramente dirigidos a su profesor. Claro que el samurái al estar harto de oírlo lo regañó, o más bien sugirió.

-Amo Hana ¿Por qué no deja de insultar tanto?

-No te estoy insultando a ti así que no me vengas a regañar…

Mientras Hana pronunciaba eso su espíritu desvió la mirada hacia el cauce del río y divisó a aquel hombre caminando. El rubio seguía diciendo cosas pero el samurái lo interrumpió con un susurro deteniendo su flote y quedando detrás de su shaman.

-Amo….Yoh….

-Otro, NO ME VENGAS A MENCIONAR A ESE…

Se estaba dando vuelta para poder callar a Amidamaru en la cara, sin embargo el que fue silenciado fue él mismo al ver aquella figura masculina. Por unos segundos recordó la apariencia de su padre en su sueño, en la cual no se veían sus ojos. Los sueños recurrentes, la apariencia de su padre apareciendo en su mente, y Amidamaru mencionándolo, todo eso sirvió para hacer caer en cuenta a Hana de quien era ese sujeto. Él era su padre, Yoh Asakura había regresado.

Tragó en seco mientras su semblante reflejaba la sorpresa de verlo allí. La pérdida de sus recuerdos le impedía recordarlo completamente, pero ya había visto suficientes evidencias y no tenía dudas de ello. La mente de Yoh parecía estar en el Limbo y se reflejaba en su semblante neutral. Era como si a propósito le hubieran susurrado "voltea" porque el castaño giró su rostro efectivamente hacia donde estaba aquel joven, un rostro que era tan familiar para él; tuvo que parpadear unas dos veces para ver si su mente no le estaba jugando una broma, pero no. Yoh formó una sonrisa de tranquilidad al reconocerlo mejor, para alguien que no lo había visto por años, el castaño veía como Hana había crecido mucho y se veía con mucha energía, levantó su mano haciendo un movimiento de saludo y con voz tranquila dijo.

-¡Hola!..- aunque Hana no escuchó realmente esa palabra.

-... Esto es una joda ¿verdad?

Hana no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían pero efectivamente era él, su padre. El que lo había abandonado cuando era pequeño, el mismo que Hana quería derrotar, y probablemente, el mismo al que pensaba golpear. Bajó aquel monte tratando de no ir tan rápido por la bajada, vistiendo su uniforme escolar y sosteniendo el bolso escolar en su mano izquierda.

Cuando llegó allí abajo, se quedó parado a unos metros enfrente de su padre, mirándolo con sorpresa y en silencio. Mientras la hitodama de Amidamaru, se había quedado al lado de su nuevo shaman Hana, sorprendido por dos motivos, una que su antiguo Amo Yoh haya vuelto y otra que Hana parecía tomarlo bien. Aunque no fue mucho tiempo el silencio que reino en cuanto Hana se acercó, Yoh lo miró de forma tranquila sin borrar la media sonrisa de su rostro como si nada hubiera pasado en realidad, manteniendo esa relajante aura muy característica en él.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Verdad? Hana- diría sin moverse de su lugar para desviar sus ojos hacia Amidamaru y fragmentos de recuerdos llegaron a su mente de forma tan fugaz-Lo has hecho muy bien Amidamaru, gracias- dándole el mensaje subliminal de agradecimiento por cuidar de su hijo todo ese tiempo ya que a simple vista se podía notar que Hana se había vuelto muy fuerte.

-Demasiado para mi gusto.

Por el tono de voz de Hana parecía que algo estaba molestándolo, lo cual era normal. Esa sonrisa, esa actitud calmada por alguna extraña razón desesperaba al joven rubio.

-Por qué...-Su semblante se transformó a uno de rabia y enojo y a punto de suar su pierna izquierda para una fuerte patada que iría dirigida al estómago de su padre. Lo detestaba, era muy obvio ese sentimiento.-QUE TE HIZO VENIR HASTA AQUÍ, Y YO NO SOY UNA EXCUSA-gritó con fuerzas y odio mientras lo pateaba y la hitodama de Amidamaru tomaba la forma del samurái para detener al rubio, pero ya era tarde.

-Amo Hana...

La patada en efecto era fuerte porque lanzó a Yoh un tanto lejos, incluso hasta soltó su morral cayendo al suelo donde sus ropas quedaron un poco sucias de la espalda por la tierra en donde había caído. Pero después se levanta sobándose el estómago mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

-La pierna izquierda, realmente te pareces a ella… no te culpo por estar enojado incluso estás en tu derecho.

Yoh recogió su morral ya como si nada, como si aquel golpe hubiera sido solo un toque. Ahora era Yoh quien le daba la espalda pero no por cobardía ni nada similar y miró por sobre su hombro hacia su hijo -solo hice lo que tenía que hacer y lo que era correcto Hana…..-guardo un poco de silencio y con tono de voz relajada pronunció algo que su hijo no se esperaba-Volvamos a casa…Todos.

Notas del coautor: Que buenoooo mi primer fic del flowers n.n Realmente debo agradecerte Yoh por haber entrado al grupo y armar los roles y temática que inspiraron este fanfiction. Solo con tu creatividad en los roles hubiese sido posible este primer capítulo y los futuros que están por venir. Por lo que gran parte del crédito de esta historia es tuya n_n/ Eres una de las mejores roleplayers y amiga que conocí, y que disfrutes los capítulos de la historia que tú has ido creando a la par de unos meses y la cual tu misma has titulado. Te lo agradezco profundamente.

**LC Project**

**Gracias Yoh Asakura**


	2. Palabras

_**Capítulo 2 "Palabras"**_

-Volvamos a casa…Todos.

Aquellas palabras dichas por el Asakura mayor desconcertaron a Hana, realmente no se esperaba aquella proposición de parte de su padre. Era entendible que Yoh quisiese estar con Hana luego de tantos años, pero había algo que evitaba que el rubio lo entendiese. Lentamente su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse y a cerrar los puños por el enojo que le creaba a Hana haber escuchado aquella proposición. Todo el odio y rencor que estuvo acumulando por estos años comenzaban a reflejarse.

-¿Eres capaz de pedir eso? Y lo peor de todo… ¿Decir que lo correcto…¡ERA ABANDONARME!?

La última frase había sido pronunciada por un grito que mostraba todo ese enojo para con su padre. Hana creía que su padre era un descarado que con tan solo llegar y saludar todos esos momentos de tristeza en el transcurso de 14 años desaparecerían y se resolvería todo.

-Y ahora pides que vayamos todos juntos a casa como si nada hubiese pasado, ¡DETESTO ESO!

El samurái se mantenía callado, no creía conveniente entrometerse en esa pseudo discusión familiar, la cual era pseudo por el simple hecho de que solo Hana era quien discutía y gritaba.

-Aunque te dijera la verdad, las cosas no cambiarían y se perfectamente que no podre resolver el pasado... Lo sabes ¿Verdad?-

Yoh soltó un suspiro como si se diera por vencido en dar tanta explicación y no era alguien que daba mucho detalle sobre sus acciones. Se rascó la mejilla como si estuviera nervioso ya que hasta se reía un tanto torpe.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien-esa era su tradicional frase en la cual siempre creía aunque a veces se equivocara. Dio unos pasos para así emprender su camino hacia la casa, ya era cuestión de Hana si lo seguía o no.

-Esa estúpida frase... odio que la digan. Estoy seguro que me abandonaste diciendo esa maldita frase...

Era claro el enojo de Hana con su padre, y no importaba la explicación que este le dé, el rubio era tan terco que no lo iba a dejar así como así, ya en algún momento continuaría aquella pseudo discusión. Veía como su padre se marchaba despacio, tal vez lo aborrecía y detestaba, pero aun así quería estar con él. Cabe aclarar que en esos momentos el rubio se quedaba en la pensión de su tía Nasoro ¿Quién era ella? Era nada más ni nada menos que la esposa del rey shaman, Hao Asakura, los cuales tenían dos hijos que eran como hermanos para Hana. Es por esa razón que Hana pensó unos segundos en seguir a su padre o no. Tendría que ir a buscar sus cosas a la pensión de la tía Nasoro, del otro lado de la ciudad de Funbari y llevarlas de vuelta al lugar en donde su detestable padre se quedaba. Aunque otro sentimiento agolpaba en la cabeza del rubio, era la necesidad de estar cerca de su padre, ese extraño deseo de pasar mucho tiempo con él. Pero no era un deseo que pudiese decir abiertamente, ni siquiera él sabía si realmente ese era el deseo, ya que lo confundía con querer estar con su padre para encontrar puntos débiles y derrotarlo. Por lo que usaría eso de excusa y correría hasta ponerse al lado de su padre manteniendo el semblante de enojo.

-Si te acompaño es solo para averiguar tus debilidades y poder patearte el trasero como te lo mereces...además todavía espero unas palabras que no has dicho.

¿Palabras? ¿Cuáles eran esas palabras? Mientras que Amidamaru veía con una leve sonrisa aquella escena, meditaba cuales serían las palabras que esperaba. Sabía que Hana jamás diría por qué quería estar con su padre, ni tampoco cuales eran esas palabras. Por lo que se volvió hitodama y los siguió a ambos, contento de verlos juntos luego de mucho tiempo. Yoh cuando escuchó la frase de su hijo se volvió a reir como dándole la razón y sin poder evitar pensar que era idéntico a Anna.

Ya de ahí en más fue una caminata tranquila, un silencio bastante agradable. Quizá después de todo aún permanecía ese fuerte lazo de padre e hijo, a pesar del tiempo que estuvieron separados. Pero ese momento agradable se desvaneció como quien despierta de un sueño de arco iris cuando Yoh fue recibido en su casa por una enojada Tamao quien no paraba de aventarle reclamos a diestra y siniestra. Esquivó por los pelos un florero que la peli rosa le había arrojado por lo enojada que estaba en tanto Yoh poseía cara de miedo y sonríente, ya más asustado que nada. No sabía ni cómo defenderse ante ella ni le daba tiempo de responderle solo escuchaba cosas como "padre desobligado", "irresponsable", "ni una llamada" etc.

Mientras el espíritu del samurái veía un poco nervioso aquella escena que estaba realizando la madre adoptiva de Hana. Se encontraba escondido en uno de los pasillos observándolos. Aunque pensaba que Tamao tenía parte de razón, le parecía un poco peligroso que le tire con todo lo que tenía en la mano la mujer, hasta temía que le arroje un cuchillo por la cabeza.

-Pobre Amo Yoh, es una lástima la bienvenida que le han dado, primero una patada del Amo Hana y ahora la señorita Tamao. Amo Hana no cree...

Se quedó callado al girar su cabeza y ver al shaman rubio aguantar la risa mientras que, con una video-cámara, grababa aquella escena tan cómica, tan cómica para él. Su semblante reflejaba la típica expresión de malicia "Con esto te torturo" mientras que la expresión de Amidamaru era un clásico pokerface.

-Guarda silencio Amidamaru, no quiero que tus comentarios salgan en el video.

Solo cuando llegaron a la pensión, Hana reveló que tenía un rosario blanco debajo de su uniforme escolar. Era un rosario malá de 108 cuentas blancas. El cual cumplía principalmente la función de sellar el Setsubun en su cuerpo, de esa forma le impedía invocarlo a no ser que su vida corra peligro. Había sido un regalo de parte de su tía Nasoro para evitar incidentes imprevistos.

Después de un rato donde básicamente Tamao había descargado toda su molestia pudo relajarse y tras respirar profundamente hizo una sonrisa abierta con expresión amable para decir luego "Bienvenido a casa". El alma de Yoh ya casi se le salía de su cuerpo ya que eran muchos reclamos para un día. Como pudo se sentó para responderle…

-Me da gusto estar en casa una vez más.

-Te prepararé algo de comer, debes estar hambriento- Vaya que Tamao cambiaba muy rápido de humor y eso se notaba en el tono gentil que ahora usaba.

-S..si gracias porque la verdad si tengo un poco de hambre jejejeje

Yoh sudó frío y en cuanto Tamao se fue este se puso de pie y una pequeña hitodama dorada salió de su playera con un símbolo raro sobre ella, el cual se asemejaba a un pentágono. Al samurái no le sorprendía ver aquella hitodama, después de todo, era el espíritu de su antiguo Amo. Lo que si le sorprendió fue que Hana lo mencionase en un susurro, ¿Cómo era que el shaman rubio conociese ese espíritu? Hana apagó la video cámara y caminó hasta su padre con un semblante serio y decidido. Se detuvo a centímetros de él y tardó unos segundos en preguntar…

-¿Ese es el espíritu de la tierra cierto?

Seco, así de seco lo preguntó. En sus entrenamientos no había visto la apariencia del espíritu y mucho menos su hitodama, lo cual Amidamaru conocía ese dato y le era extraño que Hana lo reconociese

-No te quedes callado y responde.

El Asakura mayor miraría a su hijo extrañándose por igual que el samurái que Hana lo reconociera o quizá no

-Si así es, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa durmiendo y no habla en cierto sentido, los gritos de Tamao lo debieron haberlo despertado-Bromeó un poco riéndose mientras se rascaba la cabeza y nuevamente tomó su morral-Será mejor que vaya a desempacar aunque... ¿Seguiré teniendo la misma habitación? Como están las cosas no me sorprendería que me manden al sótano a dormir.

-¿No te parece mejor quedarte en la pensión de la tía Nasoro?

No iba a decir que conocía a ese espíritu gracias a los recuerdos en forma de sueños que se manifestaban con más frecuencia. Tal vez esos sueños le habían prevenido que su padre iba a llegar y tal vez Hana no supo interpretarlos. Era probable que Yoh no pensara que ese recuerdo de aquella escena estuviese en la razón de Hana, después de todo, era un bebé. En cuanto a la propuesta, también lo había dicho en seco.

-Es muy complicado traerme todas mis cosas aquí de vuelta-miró para todos lados asegurándose que Tamao no lo escuchase-y a decir verdad, son más efectivos sus entrenamientos que los de Mamá Tamao.

-Me parece perfecto-dijo con ánimos Amidamaru- el Amo Hana desea pasar más tiempo con su padre...-a medida que el samurái hablaba el rostro de Hana se volvía más rojo por la vergüenza y el enojo-Eso significa que su odio hacia usted Amo Yoh está desapareciendo.

-YO JAMAS DIJE ESOOO-gritó enojado, aunque sentía cariño por Yoh, su orgullo y odio le impedían decírselo, después de todo, la terquedad lo caracterizaba.

-Nasoro?

Por alguna razón el nombre se le hacía conocido a Yoh pero no daba crédito a su memoria. Hasta que le llegó a la mente un comentario que hace tiempo Anna le había hecho y su rostro se puso pálido. Hincándose al pie de su hijo y posando ambas manos en los hombros del menor tartamudeó.

-No... no me digas que Nasoro es...es..-

Rogaba mentalmente a los grandes espíritus que ese rumor solo fuera eso, un rumor. Aunque sabía que Anna jamás le mentiría pero guardaba la pequeña esperanza de que aquella mujer no fuera la esposa de su hermano. Mientras Hana aprovechaba el momento comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de su padre como si fuese un pequeño cachorrito nervioso, tratando que no salga corriendo al escuchar la respuesta. Suspiró y se quedaba unos segundos callados solo para hacer sufrir a su padre, después de todo, le encantaba hacer eso.

-Debo confesarte que...La mujer a la que me refiero...-Hacía tiempo solo para causar más pánico y suspenso sobre Yoh-¡ES TU CUÑADAAAAAA!-gritó para ver la respuesta de su padre ante aquella confesión.

Le había caído como balde de agua fría esa confesión al mayor y no supo que responder. Pero la expresión que tenía ahora era una combinación de sorpresa y horror, la cual Hana disfrutaba con malicia. A Yoh le era increíble más allá de la lógica que Hao encontrara a alguien quien aguantara sus caprichos y no era porque su hermano fuera el malo del cuento, no para nada. De hecho nunca lo fue, era por el simple hecho de que era Hao de quien estaban hablando, el ahora Señor Hao con complejo de "que diminuto eres".

-Va…vaya eso si no me lo esperaba, entonces estás viviendo con ella y dime, ¿Tengo sobrinos acaso?

-¿Estás seguro que quieres saberlo? creo que hasta tienes nietos.

Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de él, sinceramente él estaba bromeando con los supuestos nietos pero continuaba solo para saber cómo reaccionaría. Ni loco pensaba acercarse a Alumi incluso siendo su prometida. Pero verle la cara de miedo a su padre le causaba tanta gracia que quería seguir bromeando así. Estuvo a punto de agarrar la videocámara si no fuese que era probable que su padre se diese cuenta que bromeaba.

-No me tengas en suspenso dime.

Asiente no solo para saber que tanto se había perdido mientras viajaba sino que también tenía demasiada curiosidad. De Ren Tao si se imaginaba pero que su hermano fuera padre de familia era como la noticia del milenio o el fin del mundo. En su mente se imaginó a pequeños Hao's y todos repetían "que diminuto eres, que diminuto eres" sin parar; eso ya era señal de que la paranoia había invadido su mente.

Hana se sorprendió un poco al ver el semblante que su padre había puesto, ese semblante de querer saber lo que se había perdido. En ese momento una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Hana, la cual no podía definir "¿Acaso, siento pena? ¿Por qué no puedo mantener mi broma?" Pensaba mientras veía con sorpresa y en silencio a Yoh que seguía hincado. Esto comenzaba a parecerle raro al mayor de los Asakura y fue allí en que Hana cayó en cuenta de que debía hablar, así que se dio vuelta dándole la espalda.

-Tienes dos sobrinos, uno de dieciséis años que por tenerte respeto usa el pelo atado causando que se parezca un poco a ti y una sobrina de 14-Dijo con frialdad el cual se notaba en su cambio de actitud tan repentino. Como estaba de espaldas podía crear un semblante que reflejaba su enojo a si mismo por haber sido débil en ese momento. Varios momentos de su infancia en los que se veía triste por la ausencia de sus padres lo invadían causando que se enoje aún más.

-Entiendo, vayamos a comer supongo que tendrás mucho que contarme... sobre ti, quiero saber que has hecho en todo este tiempo y como has sobrevivido a los entrenamientos de Tamao- le extendió la mano haciéndole la invitación de que comieran juntos.

Si Yoh entrara en alguna categoría, esa seria pero en los padres más despistados sin embargo al tener esa característica no significaba que no pusiera atención, había notado ese cambio en Hana.

-No tengo nada que contarte...-Respondió con enojo al oír esa petición sin darse vuelta causando un corto silencio-...Para mi eres un completo extraño, un desconocido que se hace llamar mi padre. Si quieres saber algo de mi pregúntaselo a alguien más.

Al parecer le había afectado seriamente eso. Tanto que ni siquiera se volteaba para hablarle a su padre. Eso deprimía un poco a Amidamaru que veía en silencio la escena. Solo cuando el rubio estaba a punto de irse giró su cabeza para verlo sobre su hombro, con un semblante de profundo enojo y odio que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-No pienso comer con extraños… 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Segundo capítulo de esta gran historia. Gracias por leer y que empiece a gustarles. Lamentablemente tardaré un poco para que llegue a los pequeños conflictos que harán más emocionante este fanfiction pero espero que sea de su agrado. Nuevamente créditos a mi amiga Yoh que me ayuda en los roles para basar esta historia. Así que de Parte de LC Projects e Yoh les agradecemos que lean Hielo y Nieve n.n/


	3. ¿El cariño por debajo del interés?

-No pienso comer con extraños.

Fue la última frase de un Hana furibundo mientras se retiraba a su habitación. Había perdido la paciencia por una simple confusión que él mismo sentía. Esa "estúpida pena" como pensaba fue lo que lo puso de mal humor. El samurái lo observaba con tristeza irse mientras mencionaba su clásico "Amo Hana" en un murmuro casi.

Yoh Asakura sonreía con tristeza al verlo irse y no era que ese comentario le haya dolido era porque Hana tenía razón en ese aspecto. Respiró tan profundo para soltarlo en un suspiro y cerrar sus ojos

-Quizás pienses en que quizá no debí haber vuelto ¿verdad Amidamaru? Puedo pensar muchas veces en lo que hice pero no me arrepiento de las decisiones que tuve que tomar..,-Miró a su amigo samurái para continuar mencionando -Es mejor que Hana tenga ese carácter y me siga odiando, quiero pensar que solo así se volverá más fuerte.. ¿O estaré equivocado?- volvió a suspirar.

-Amo Yoh- escuchaba con tristeza cada una de las palabras que su antiguo Amo mencionaba, sabía que en parte tenía razón-Tiene razón en que Hana se vuelve más fuerte solo por el simple hecho que quiere derrotarlo porque lo odia. Pero creo que fue algo muy bueno que usted regresase.

-…..-escuchaba las palabras de Amidamaru y cerrando sus ojos unos momentos meditaba aquellas palabras.

-Verá...-lentamente dibujaba una sonrisa mientras trataba de explicarle el lado positivo a aquella situación tan complicada-El Amo Hana querrá seguir entrenándose incluso frente a usted, con la excusa de demostrarle que todo lo hace para matarlo. Cuando tal vez solo quiere mostrarle que puede volverse tan fuerte como usted.-Hizo una pequeña pausa-Además, ambos sabemos que lo hizo por el bien del Amo Hana.

-Gracias amigo, siempre has sido sincero conmigo, así que no tiene caso que piense cosas que no son, pasará lo que tenga que pasar.

Luego de aquella platica y estar cenando un mole poblano que la peli rosa preparó. Tamao intentaba quitarle la razón por la que había regresado, aunque no lo lograba. Yoh se mantenía callado sin querer contestar eso, tal vez el simple hecho de tener una oportunidad para estar con Hana y aprovecharla fue lo que lo motivó. Mientras el samurái veía tristemente como su amo comía en soledad. Creía que luego de tanto tiempo separado Hana, el rubio debía compartir un poco de tiempo con él. Y como si su pensamiento llegase a la cabeza de Hana, el rubio apareció parado en la puerta de la cocina, serio y viendo fijamente a Yoh.

-Estuve pensando seriamente tu situación conmigo, Yoh-decía con frialdad-y me di cuenta de algo muy importante...-El rostro del samurái se iluminaba al escuchar la última frase-

-¿Y qué es?

-ME DEBES ALREDEDOR DE 15 REGALOS DE CUMPLEAÑOOOS-Era muy bueno para ser verdad, que Hana sea amable era imposible-Así que tienes dos opciones, o un buen regalo o...

-Amo Hana -_- …-El samurái no podía creer lo que había escuchado, estaba con un semblante de seriedad y los ojos cerrados.

El rubio comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras llevaba su mano al bolsillo derecho. Su semblante se transformaba lentamente de seriedad a cinismo y malicia, tanto que empezaba a dar miedo-HAY TIJERAAA-de su bolsillo sacó unas tijeras de peluquero, era clara su idea y más con ese semblante de loco maniaco, o regalo, o lo dejaba completamente calvo-Elige.

Yoh casi se ahoga con la comida cuando escucho eso de "tijera" y al verlo era como ver a Anna con una de sus miles amenazas, quizá era algo normal que su hijo fuera un poco materialista, dudaba que con darl regalo mejoraría su relación padre e hijo. Dio un vistazo alrededor para después regresarla hacia Hana teniendo esa característica tranquilidad que lo distinguía, recargando su rostro sobre su mano izquierda.

-Algo material que es pasajero no puede comprar los sentimientos o hacer que alguien quiera a otra persona-Hizo una pausa de suspenso-

-Gggrrrr-el rubio estuvo a punto de clavarle las tijeras en el estómago a su padre, detestaba esa actitud tan tranquila. Si pasaba un segundo más le cortaba la melena de hippie-

-Pero tienes razón de que te debo regalos y no quiero quedarme calvo así que dime, ¿Qué regalo quieres?

-Quiero una Tablet, por compensación de 15 años de regalos de cumpleaños.-dijo bien en seco al oírlo. Mientras Amidamaru veía con una cara estupefacta y de sorpresa todo lo que ocurría.

El mayor guardó un largo silencio que solo hacía que Yoh se divirtiera por dentro al ver las caras que hacía su hijo, inclusive no apartaba la mirada de él para que al final soltara un suspiro agotador.

-de acuerdo, te comprare la Tablet.

Hana se había desesperado por dentro. Siempre terminaba siendo al revés a lo que él quería, cada vez que él quería bromear y asustar a su padre siempre resultaba siendo el mayor quien se divertía y no el rubio. Otra razón que lo molestaba, nunca lo asustaba, ni veía una mísera mueca de pánico, lo que le hacía sentirse aburrido. Pero en un momento Yoh se levantó de la mesa dispuesto a huir ya que temía que las tijeras vayan directo a su cuello también por verle el semblante de enojo de su hijo. Lo que a Hana comenzó a divertirse. Saltó hacia adelante mientras le encestaba una fuerte patada en la espalda a su padre causando que este caiga al suelo con el rubio encima de él.

-¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAAAAS?

-Ajajajaja es que creí que Tamao me gritó para que vaya-nervioso mientras se sentía prisionero por su hijo sentado arriba de su espalda-

-¿No querías que pase más tiempo contigo y juguemos?

-¿En serio?-se dibujó una amplia sonrisa en sus labios-

-Sip-lentamente comenzó a rozar con la punta de las tijeras la espalda de su padre-Juguemos al Operando versión Yoh muahahahaha-su tono de voz llegaba a dar miedo.

-¿Ah?-al sentir ese filo su sonrisa se mantuvo mientras no sabía si sentir felicidad o temor por su vida.

/5 SEGUNDOS DESPUÉS/

-¡WAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Ese grito se escuchó por toda la casa por parte de Yoh quien se defendía de esas tijeras que su hijo movía peligrosamente hacia todos lados, comenzando una pelea cómica entre ambos donde de un momento a otro Yoh reía. Sin embargo Yoh no era el único que se reía por la persecución ya que Hana por primera vez se estaba divirtiendo con su padre, amenazándolo con las tijeras y a costa del sufrimiento del mayor claro. Sin embargo…

-Listo ya termine, espero les guste.

Era Tamao quien entraba de nuevo a la cocina trayendo consigo entre sus manos un pastel de tamaño medio con un adorno de letras que decía "bienvenido". Pero ninguno de los Asakura se fijó y chocaron contra la peli rosa y el pastel salió volando estrellándose tanto en la cabeza de Yoh como en la cabeza de Hana. Lo que se sintió después fue la energía negativa de Tamao que a pesar de tener una sonrisa se podía ver a simple vista la furia que emanaba de ella y antes de Yoh y Hana salieran huyendo la peli rosa los tomo de las ropas del cuello mencionando

-¿Así que les gusta jugar como niños chiquitos en la cocina cierto?-

Un enorme escalofrío recorría el cuerpo de ambos al sentir la furia de Tamao. Sudaban frío y se reían muy nerviosos. No había nada más temible que verla a ella enojada, bueno lo segundo más terrible, ya que de seguro Anna era mil veces peor. Sin embargo a Hana le parecía muy cómica esa situación, padre e hijo embarrados de pastel y al borde de la muerte.

-Ajajajajajaja-el rubio lamió un poco del pastel que había al lado de su boca-¿Te reconforta si te digo que está muy rico?-dijo con nerviosismo y tartamudez.

"TENGU FINAAAAAAL" fue lo anterior que se escuchó a los gritos de desesperación y miedo de ambos Asakura, definitivamente Tamao los había fulminado con su Dai Tengu. Dejando a ambos, padre e hijo, tirados en el suelo, tal vez con pocos minutos de vida. Parecían ambos lagartijas asoleadas, Yoh levantó la mano toda temblorosa que a duras penas podía moverla.

-Jejeje Tamao si...si que...das miedo... puedo jurar que no eras así antes.

-Saldré a comprar unas cosas y en cuanto llegue quiero ver la cocina reluciendo de limpio, ¿De acuerdo? De lo contrario los castigaré a ambos- esas dulces palabras de ella sonaban una buena amenaza que era mejor cumplir o terminarían siendo costal de box para ella.

-Q...que te vaya...bien jejejeje- Yoh se ríe un poco para después volverse a quejar del dolor.

-Todavía me pregunto cómo permitiste que Mamá la entrene-Hana estaba de cara contra el suelo mientras se quejaba, aunque estaba un poco acostumbrado, y había recibido peores por parte de su tía Nasoro-No nos fue tan mal ¿Cierto?

Trató de levantarse como podía pero no había caso, prefería quedarse tirado en el suelo a que pararse en sus temblorosas piernas. Tardó unos minutos en caer que debían limpiar todo si no querían terminar colgados patas arriba y con una mamá Tamao usando guantes de box.

-VOY A MORIR SI NO ME LEVANTOOOOOO-gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras se paraba, como si ese grito de guerra lo animaba-Y tú vas a ayudarme-Usando los cabellos hippies de su padre como soga, lo levantó y le dio un balde con trapos y agua-No pienso dejarte morir a manos de mamá Tamao.

-¿De veras?-el rostro de su padre se iluminó por unos segundos-

-No hasta que me des esa Tablet.

Ese rostro iluminado paso a una de circunstancias total al oír eso de la Tablet. El castaño se sobaba la cabeza por esos jalones recibidos segundos antes, y como par de cenicientas se pusieron a limpiar de todo a todo, lavando trastes, limpiando ventanas, lanzándose jabón entre ellos, etc. Si había algo que Hana odiaba, además de su prometida y su padre, era limpiar. Por lo que estuvo con cara de enojo todo ese bendito tiempo, muchas veces murmurando algunos insultos que ni se le llegaba a entender. Mientras Yoh se tuvo que agarrar sus cabellos castaño oscuro en una coleta porque le estorbaban en la cara.

-¿Crees que Nasoro quiera que viva con ustedes en su casa?- comentaba de la nada y aparte para hacer platica por el momento.

-Yo creo que no habrá ningún problema, a ella no le molestaría. Aunque el tío Hao...-imaginándose a su tío con la apariencia de 15 años y su papá de un número que no quería sacar la cuenta, y creía que era 31, ambos diciendo "somos gemelos"-Él no está así que no debe haber ningún problema.

El Asakura mayor se detuvo un momento en su labor de limpiar quedándose callado. No tenía pretexto alguno para decir "no" a la invitación de su hijo, pero había un detalle llamado Hao por la cual pensaba si en aceptar o no. No quería toparse con su hermano, en cierto modo era a la última persona con quien deseaba encontrarse. En resumen no quería verlo, ¿Razones? Aun eran desconocidas.

-Hablare con Tamao para decirle que me quedare en otro lugar y así me salvo de entrenar, levantarme temprano, estar limpiando todo el día- ya suficiente tenía con Anna como para aguantar a su doble el pobre de Yoh.

- ( ¬_¬) -Fue un resumen del semblante de Hana cuando escuchó de que quería salvarse mientras seguía fregando unos espejos que se habían manchado. Como si esa expresión dijera "¿En serio?". No le podía asegurar que se salvaría de esas actividades, ya que creía que de alguna forma u otra debía pagar ese hospedaje, o tal vez no.

-Ajajajaja-se reía al ver la expresión de su hijo.

-No creo que debas preocuparte por el tío Hao. Después de todo está ocupado y no está nunca. No digo que no te lo llegues a encontrar en algún momento, pero de seguro no será pronto.

Por alguna razón el rubio quería que Yoh esté en aquella pensión, tal vez para alardearle que se volvía más fuerte, joderle la vida un poco usando a un espíritu que había en aquella casa, o simplemente pasar tiempo con él de manera disimulada. "Ojalá y ese "pronto" nunca llegara" pensaba Yoh. Siguió en su labor hasta por fin terminar solo así pudo volver a sentarse para darse un respiro. Giró su mirada hacia la ventana para darse cuenta que estaba atardeciendo. Dio un ligero bostezo recostando su cabeza en la mesa usando sus brazos como almohada.

-Has crecido mucho Hana... me alegra ver que estas bien...- eso último lo dijo en un susurro, cerrando sus ojos.

Como Hana estaba de espaldas a él lo ignoró, o más bien disimuló ignorarlo. Lo había escuchado claramente y se sonrojó un poco al hacerlo. Fingió ignorarlo ya que no quería que lo viese así. Giró levemente su cabeza para ver a su padre somnoliento mientras pensaba seriamente. Yoh cerró sus ojos quedando perdido hasta el quinto sueño. Su respiración era tranquila y fue totalmente ajeno de lo que paso alrededor durante esa noche. Hasta parecía que soñaba con algo interesante porque tenía una sonrisa en su rostro quizá porque estaba en su hogar, y se quedó así perdido hasta el día siguiente.

Hana una vez que terminó sus quehaceres subió las escaleras hacia su habitación pensando en lo largo que fue ese día. Aunque las últimas palabras de su padre no se borraban de su mente "Me alegra ver que estás bien". Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su semblante mientras que se terminaba de acostar en su cama dispuesto a dormirse y para sus adentros respondía ante aquella frase.

-Lo mismo digo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waaaaahhhh estoy muy contento Hielo y Nieve está gustando YAY n.n Lamento tardar en subir este capítulo el cual ya tengo escrito al día siguiente que subí el dos pero por unos asuntos escolares (malditos trabajos que te mandan a principio de clases -_- ) no pude subirlos ni pensar en el título de este capítulo, y yo sin título no subo XD aunque no me maté por pensar uno . Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me dejan sus reviews ya que sus comentarios nos levantan los animos a Yoh y a mí para continuar con esta historia. Sobre todo quiero agradecer a Angel que por lo que vi es el más emocionado, se lo que se siente esperar a que publiquen fanfictions pero ahora entiendo que hay veces que se te complica. En cuanto a la aparición de Anna. Este fic está basado en roles y Anna apareció más tarde, más o menos en el tercer rol que armamos con la coautora Yoh. Este capítulo cerró el primer rol por lo que si saco cuentas alrededor del nueve haría su aparición Anna. Bien espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, nuevamente vuelvo a pedir disculpas por la tardanza y a dedicarle crédito a la coautora Yoh, que no tiene página de Fanfiction y lo lee por Facebook (mi FB Es Lautaro Hana Asakura por si alguien lo quiere y el de la coautora es Yoh Asakura, aunque será muy difícil encontrarla supongo XD).

PD para Angel: "waaaaaaa TT_TT no nono me a encantado tu historiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no puede ser TT_TT por favor POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOR ACTUALIZA PRONTO PROOOOOOONTOOOOOOOOO pregunta donde esta anna va a aparecer verdad TIENE QUE APARECER PORFAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR ANNA ANNNA ANNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA waaaaaaaaaa no podre dormir tuutu no sabes lo que es esperar 8 historias al mismo tiempo por favoooooooooooooooooooooooooractualizaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase que este lo subiste hoy pero tengo que ver el otro capitulo pero yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa TT_TT me encanto que lo combinaras tan bien con el manga te amoooooooooooooooooo ups jjjjj " No es que tu review no se mandó es que yo no leí ni entré a Fanfiction XDDD


	4. Todo es parte de la familia

No había un solo ruido en aquel lugar ni siquiera afuera de la habitación donde dormía el Asakura mayor, la luz del sol entraba por la ventana anunciando un nuevo día, las ventanas estaban semi-abiertas dejando entrar el aire cálido en el cual se podía notar que sería una calurosa tarde. El sonido de las cigarras incluso llegaba a sus oídos y por alguna extraña razón abrió los ojos muy despacio para acostumbrarse a tanta luz. Perezosamente se sentó mirando alrededor como si desconociera el lugar por unos instantes.

—Claro, he vuelto a casa...

Se estiró de manera aflojerada para después preguntarse cómo había llegado a su dormitorio. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba limpiando la cocina junto con Hana y se sentó en la silla para después no acordarse, lo más probable es que Tamao lo haya llevado allí con la ayuda del Dai Tengu. Se volvió a recostar para dormir un poco más y seguir sintiendo esa tranquilidad que le era tan agradable por no decir que tenía pereza total.

—5 minutos más jejejejeje-Tenia que aprovechar antes de que Tamao o Hana vinieran a interrumpirle el descanso.

—Que diminutos eres...

Un simple susurro invadió la tan callada habitación, diciendo la frase tan conocida del hermano del hombre que estaba en aquel lugar. No parecía ser su voz, era un poco más fina e infantil, como si se tratase de un niño. Ese susurro hizo que un frío le recorriera la espalda al castaño a pesar de estar prácticamente dormido. Hubo un corto silencio de algunos minutos mientras Yoh pensaba que había sido su imaginación, cuando se escuchó otra vez aquella frase. La segunda vez causó que le empezara a hacer un nudo en la garganta mientras que su corazón se aceleraba un poco más. Lentamente el número de cantidad de veces que se repetía "Que diminuto eres" aumentaba además se hacía difícil saber desde donde provenía. Escucharlo varias veces hacía que de golpe llegué a su mente infinidad de recuerdos, parecían fragmentos del antiguo torneo.

Se removió un poco cuando un cruel recuerdo le llegó y esa frase de su hermano se hacía más fuerte taladrándole la mente. Se vio correr, un helicóptero de guerra y después disparos por todo su cuerpo. La imagen de hao se hizo frente a él acompañado de un "Que diminuto eres" para luego gritar asustado mientras despertaba de golpe sentándose rápidamente con la respiración muy acelerada que casi el corazón se le salía del pecho.

Sin embargo unas pequeñas risas ahogadas comenzaban a escucharse desde abajo de la cama. Claramente había alguien ahí abajo tratando de no reírse tan fuerte y, claramente, era Hana quien estaba allí. Lo que Hana no se imaginó fue que al lado de él, la hitodama del Espíritu de la Tierra lo observaba y rápidamente se metió entre las ropas del menor causándole cosquillas a diestra y siniestra y dándole mordidas por igual. Como siempre y muy característico del rubio, algún que otro insulto se escapaba de su boca entre risas y quejas, por las cosquillas y mordidas. "Si no fueses un espíritu sagraaaa jajajajaaaja do juro aaauuuucchh te se-selloajajaja" fue lo que más se pudo entender y lo menos maleducado posible. En tanto Yoh se levantó de ahí mirando hacia debajo de su cama llamándole la atención los ruidos. Observó cómo su hijo estallaba en risas por las cosquillas y gritaba por las mordidas. El castaño suspiró aliviado, vaya que su hijo le había sacado un buen susto, aunque no se explicaba el por qué había soñado eso.

—Muy gracioso Hana- Con su mano y un ademán le pidió a su actual espíritu acompañante que sacara a su hijo de ahí- ahora sí que me has pegado un susto.

—EHEHEHE por fin pude asustarteeeeee jajajajajajajaja- no se sabía si se reía por haber asustado a su padre o por poseer las sensaciones de las cosquillas.

Aunque las risas desaparecieron cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a Tamao y antes de que Yoh dijera algo la chica le puso en la cara una lista un poco larga para luego decir…

—Esta es una lista de las cosas que me hacen falta, no te tardes por favor- mencionaría con suma amabilidad pero no quitaba el hecho de que era una orden.

—Eeeeemmmmm- Yoh no supo si hablaba en broma o en serio.

—Y tu Hana, quiero que te pongas a hacer tus deberes, es sábado así que vas a aprovechar a hacer tus quehaceres y tareas de la escuela- agregó la peligrosa y acercándose a donde estaba el hijo de Yoh, lo amenazaba mirándolo directamente a los ojos-¿Entendiste?

Yoh no sabía si reírse o no, solo se mordió un poco el labio para aguantar la risa que amenazaba con salir pero su gesto lo delataba. Mientras tanto Hana miraba con su típico semblante de enojo, sin embargo algo llamó la atención al Asakura mayor. En su morral una especie de vibración comenzaba a emanarse, la cual solo él podía sentirla. Esta era una reacción ante la presencia de un rosario blanco, el cual Yoh supo de dónde provenía cuando Hana se cruzó de brazos colocándose de costado ante un comentario que la pelirrosa había hecho. Debajo de la yukata pijama que vestía, se podía ver ese rosario que brillaba levemente. No era el 1080 este era más corto, era de 108 cuentas blancas las cuales tenían la función de retener a los onis de Hana y evitar que este las utilice a no ser que su vida realmente corra peligro. Hana había visto ese brillo, sin embargo pensó que solo se trataba del sello, por eso no le había tomado tanta atención.

—Bien vayan a buscar AMBOS lo que dice la Lista y tendrás la tarde libre Yoh-sentenció la pelirrosa con aquella sonrisa calmada y que daba miedo-

Las órdenes se habían dicho, y era misión de vida o muerte que padre e hijo las cumplan. Por lo que ambos se cambiaron en sus respectivas habitaciones y se dirigieron a la zona comercial de Funbari. El padre vestía unos jeans negros, una playera naranja y debajo de esta un rosario de cuentas negras, la causa de la vibración emanada del morral, no faltaban sus sandalias y el arete de Hao a modo de llavero mientras sus largos cabellos marrones caían libremente por los hombros y la espalda. El hijo vestía unos pantalones de tela negro, una playera verde y el rosario blanco por afuera de la remera, en sus pies llevaba las sandalias de madera y su cabello rubio estaba peinado de una manera obvia, no estaba peinado directamente. Cruzaron por el cementerio y las demás calles en donde a Yoh se le vinieron muchos recuerdos, observándolos con detenimiento y en silencio donde claramente estaba pintada la "T" de tranquilidad en su frente. En cuanto a Hana…..bueno, faltaban pocos minutos para que pierda por completo la paciencia, y la razón era la expresión de tranquilidad de su padre, lo exasperaba verlo así y se reflejaba cada vez que giraba para verle la cara. "Le patearía el trasero si no fuese que me hace bolsa" murmuró por lo bajo en una oportunidad aguantando ese enojo, era casi imposible saber por qué le molestaba esa actitud de su padre. Entre su caminar llegaron a la zona comercial donde estaba llena de tiendas de distintas variedades y sobretodo de gente.

—Quisiera hacer otro viaje por todo el mundo una vez más, pero en esta ocasión, ¿te irías conmigo a dicho viaje?

—¿Qué?-esa invitación lo tomó por sorpresa al rubio-

—Quisiera llevarte a conocer muchos lugares, sería divertido ¿no?- Sacando la lista para ver por donde empezaría su recorrido e inconscientemente tomó la mano de Hana sosteniéndola con firmeza.

Obviamente aquella invitación lo había tomado muy por sorpresa, viajar no le parecía nada mal, pero ¿hacerlo con su padre? ¿Al cual lo detestaba por haberlo abandonado y poseer pocos recuerdos de él? Sí que lo había confundido. Se mantuvo callado mucho tiempo pensándolo seriamente.

—Buenoo...

No pudo continuar debido a que la sorpresa aumentó mucho más cuando sintió como su mano era tomada por Yoh, estaba tan avergonzado que se sonrojó un poco, algo extraño en él. Trataba de desviar la mirada buscando una buena respuesta, o más bien pensándola, ya que no sabía qué hacer. Comenzaron a comprar las cosas que pedía Tamao, todo un mandado de limpieza que por un momento Yoh pensaba que su amiga tenía síndrome de cenicienta y sin embargo a pesar de las cosas que se empezaban acumular en bolsas y más bolsas Yoh no soltaba la mano de su hijo en ningún momento.

Mientras, Hana se estaba muriendo por dentro, tal parecía que aquella petición le afectó mucho, tanto que ni siquiera se quejaba por tener su mano tomada por su padre, incluso el correspondió luego de un tiempo, cerrando su propia mano. Se sentía como un nene pequeño, no podía decir que era el mismo a cuando lo vio cuando tenía seis años ya que no lo recordaba, por eso sentía que apenas lo empezaba a conocer. Se había mantenido callado todo el tiempo con un semblante de pensativo y duda, no sabía que responder ante aquella invitación.

Fueron de un lado a otro, arriba y abajo, todo un tour en los centros comerciales hasta que el Asakura mayor miro en una tienda de electrónicos unos audífonos que le llamaron la atención ya que los que tenía antes ahora los portaba su hijo mientras que Hana se quedó viendo unas cámaras fotográficas y las Tablet´s El padre miraba aquellos audífonos con interés, pero también miraba las Tablet´s y una guerra mental se hacía en su mente aparte que el dinero era de Tamao, se metería en problemas si gastaba de más, pero después de pensar mucho entro a la tienda dejando unos momentos a Hana afuera con las bolsas. El rubio a los 7 minutos de tardanza ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse, veía por la ventana, caminaba en círculos y en lo último se había quedado de cara al piso rodeado de las bolsas por la paciencia perdida. Las personas que lo veían pensaban un poco raro al ver a un pendejo tirado en el suelo de cara al piso y la verdad era que Yoh se estaba tardando allí dentro.

—Dioooooosss, o mejor dicho, Haoooooooooo-decía en los últimos escalones de paciencia

Yoh tardó casi media hora hasta que por fin salió y sorprendió al Asakura menor con una tablet de tamaño medio y muy buena marca, sabrán solo los grandes espíritus cuanto le habrá costado y poniéndosela frente a su rostro, pero algo era seguro, que Yoh no había comprado los audífonos por darle el regalo a su hijo, le sonrie a Hana un poco como suele hacerlo. Grande fue la sorpresa del rubio cuando vio la Tablet enfrente de él, estuvo boquiabierto por unos segundos, "no se compró los auriculares". Un extraño impulso de felicidad lo invadió al punto que: primero hizo que su padre levante la tablet lo más alto que podía, por si las moscas, y luego se le tira encima abrazándolo, contento de ver eso.

—¡No puedo creer que lo hayas compradoooo!

—¡Waaaaa!

No pudo mantener el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo, lo bueno es que Yoh tenía la Tablet bien agarrada con una mano y con la otra correspondía el abrazo de su hijo, no le dio importancia a la demás gente que se les quedaba mirando como si fueran un par de locos. Yoh se rio abiertamente por esa reacción por parte de Hana sintiendo una calidez en su corazón que creyó jamás volver a sentir, ¿serían esas las sensaciones de ser padre?, vaya que su hijo estaba emocionado. Sin embargo, como ese impulso era solo eso, un impulso, rápidamente el rubio se paró sacudiéndose la ropa y tomando una actitud seria, hasta era cómico ver que tan rápido cambiaba de actitudes. Una vez que se terminó de sacudir tomó la Tablet.

—Jah, no creas que te voy a querer tan rápido solo porque me regalaste algo que no hiciste en 15 años-se quedó observando por unos segundos aquellos audífonos.

—Ya son todas las compras, ahora hay que volver con Tamao a que nos haga de comer jajajaja.

Se levantó de ahí tomando las otras bolsas para de ahí volver junto con su hijo a la casa y comer algo ya que no habían almorzado nada. Durante su trayecto de regreso fue silencioso pero eran de esos silencios tranquilos donde las palabras sobraban en esos momentos y solo se podía pensar en el terrible calor que comenzaba a surtir efecto.

Al llegar a su destino pusieron las cosas en la cocina donde un desorientado Yoh comenzaba acomodar las cosas donde según su juicio le dictaba y de paso hacia tiempo para que la pelirrosa llegara. Mientras tanto, Hana disfrutaba de su nuevo "juguetito" sentado en la silla de la cocina con los pies arriba de un mueble muy cómodo. En algún que otro momento separaba la mano de la tablet para señalar sin decir nada donde iba alguna cosa. Por su semblante y silencio, lo cual obviamente es raro porque la mitad de su tiempo es...gritar, se notaba que estaba pensativo, y a cada momento resonaba sobre su cabeza la invitación de su padre. Se le iba a hacer imposible olvidar todo ese rencor de unos momentos para otros, además de dejar ir la única meta que tenía, hacer puré a su padre, o al menos eso creía.

—Ya me ruge la tripaaaa-fue lo único que gritó desde que habían ido a hacer las compras.

—Jejejeje en un momento prepararé algo para los dos, porque no veo la hora de llegar de Tamao, y baja los pies del mueble, siéntate bien-ok, eso ultimo sonó tan "padre de familia" que se sorprendió un poco.

— (¬_¬) No te creas tanto-ignorándolo y volviendo a centrarse en su Tablet.

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos mientras Yoh preparaba el almuerzo y Hana veía los videos de los apaches en su tablet. Luego ambos se dispusieron a comer albóndigas en salsa roja que Yoh había aprendido a hacer a base de regaños de Anna. El rubio se había sorprendido de ver y oler eso al punto que si no hubiese estado allí diría que lo preparó Tamao. Trataba de excusar la rapidez y emoción con la que comía con "Con hambre no hay pan duro" Aunque esas albóndigas estaban deliciosas y se había devorado dos platos. Cuando terminó de comer observó un reloj de pared y se puso muy nervioso, al punto de salir corriendo de la vivienda con un pequeño morral, agradeciendo por la comida como era costumbre y despidiéndose de la casa, dejando a un Yoh muy intrigado. Amidamaru se había quedado allí y ambos observaban por la ventana como Hana cruzaba el jardín a toda prisa.

—La relación ha mejorado un poco ¿No lo cree? Amo Yoh.

—Tienes razón, sin embargo necesito que Hana se vuelva más fuerte... mucho más fuerte

Yoh posó su mano en su propio pecho, algo lo estaba angustiando y de repente el aire le comenzaba a faltar, observo el cielo por un momento pero su vista se empezaba a poner todo oscuro como si fuera absorbido por algo, de no ser por que Amidamaru le grito posiblemente se hubiera desmayado. Ninguno de los dos sabía que había ocurrido, ni siquiera Yoh podía entenderlo, por lo que decidió acostarse en su recamara quedándose profundamente dormido, mientras el samurái observaba la habitación de Hana. Casi al anochecer Hana volvió a la casa con un semblante de enojo mientras insultaba por lo bajo.

—Ya llegueeee

—Amo Hana trate de no hacer mucho ruido.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Bueno su padre...

—…-Lo mira con una cara que reflejaba con seriedad "Corrigete" Yoh... y ya me dijiste todo.

Con un semblante de malicia tomó su tablet y una caja que había en su morral, entró lentamente a la habitación procurando no despertarlo. De la caja sacó unos audífonos. Una vez conectados a la tablet y en las orejas del mayor, subió el volumen a todo lo que da y puso música, con el simple fin de despertarlo y tal vez dejarlo sordo por la fuerte música que había iniciado de repente. Yoh despertó de golpe quedándose en cierto modo sordo mientras Hana se reía con fuerza ante la reacción de su padre. Cuando el castaño se quitó los audífonos para tapar los oídos se dio cuenta al quitárselos que eran los audífonos que había visto en la tienda de electrónicos, se quedó sorprendido en verdad.

—Hana...-

En sus ojos tenía un brillo de felicidad mientras que, cuando Hana escuchó su nombre, supo que se avecinaba. Sin darle tiempo a su hijo de renegar o algo similar lo abrazó con fuerza no, pudo ocultar su emoción y se lo demostraba en ese abrazo tan afectuoso y lleno de cariño mientras que el semblante de Hana pasaba a uno de sorpresa. Hana trataba de separarlo, gritaba, hasta zarandeaba con tal de escapar.

—Gracias...-Cuando Yoh susurró su hijo se detuvo en seco sonrojándose…..por unos segundos.

—Ya sueltameeee basta de cursileríaaaaas-gritaba con todas sus fuerzas-así como tú me debías 15 años de cumpleaños yo también te los debía así que estamos a mano y YA SUELTAMEEEEEEEEE AMIDAMARUUUUUUUUU

—Que bello cuadro -el samurái veía alegre aquella situación y no quería interferir, algo que sabía que enojaba a su shaman.

Así pasaron los minutos, Hana discutía con su padre para explicarle que los regalos no cambiaban nada, todo seguía igual que antes, además Yoh trataba de averiguar a donde se había ido su hijo en la tarde, a lo que la única respuesta que recibió fue un gancho con el puño izquierdo junto con un grito que decía "NO TE DI PERMISO PARA QUE ME ANDES CONTROLANDO".

Sin embargo, caída la noche, vinieron a buscar a Hana, aquel sujeto no parecía ser un compañero de la escuela de él, ni mucho menos humano. Era una persona de no más de 18 años, aparentemente, vestía unos jeans apretados color violeta muy oscuro que podría ser confundido con negro, un chaleco igual de apretado al cuerpo con ese mismo color, y unas especies de mangas que se aflojaban a medida que avanzaban a la mano por debajo de los codos de la misma tela y color, tanto en la cintura, en el cuello abierto hasta la mitad del pecho y al final de las mangas, había algodón negro, en la cintura estaba unido por una esfera celeste y en las muñecas ocultaba casi toda la mano del sujeto. Era alguien con cabello color rojo sangre y tan largo que pasaba la cintura, este era todo alborotado y lo único que se podía ver arreglado era que casi al final estaba todo unido por una esfera celeste que dejaba pasar un mechón rojo. Lo más llamativo eran sus ojos, color celeste profundo que si te quedabas mucho tiempo observándolos podrías hasta olvidarte de lo que te rodea, sin embargo estaban rodeados de unas líneas color rojo, en su sombra se podía ver su silueta humana con seis colas de zorro, pero estas no se veían negras, sino tan rojas como su cabello. Al principio Yoh se sintió perturbado al sentir aquella presencia y lo observaba desde la ventana de su habitación en el primer piso mientras Hana abría la puerta, no era como el kitsune que su padre Mikihisa había tenido, este emanaba una esencia de oscuridad, las sombras de los árboles parecían moverse para unirse al pelirrojo y aquel color de que se reflejaba en el suelo daba a pensar que se había obtenido por crueles asesinatos, además poseía un cuerpo físico, lo delataba la sombra, todo esto causó que Yoh se preocupe por su hijo. Pero exceptuándolo todos sabían quién era, y Hana al verlo supo que ocurría, Nasoro había enviado a su hermano kitsune a buscar a Hana y llevarlo de vuelta a su pensión a continuar con los entrenamientos mañana. Por lo que Hana se fue directamente con él, no se despidió ni nada, eso preocupó más a Yoh que salió corriendo de su habitación tratando de alcanzarlo, aunque fue detenido por una Tamao con semblante tranquilo que reflejaba "todo está bien".


	5. La familia se reúne nuevamente

Con la noche caída y Hana habiéndose ido a la pensión de su tía, Yoh se quedaría solo en la sala ya que Tamao y las Hanagumis habían ido a conciliar el sueño. Ya era tarde de por sí y el Asakura mayor encendería la TV, aunque intentaba obtener el sueño, no lo lograba debido a un mal presentimiento que sentía, como si la calma que había en aquella sala sería la previa a una tormenta, o algo mucho peor. Como una flecha que llega de imprevisto, una imagen de una mujer rubia y túnica negra se le apareció en su mente y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, ya se habrán imaginado quien se trataba. A los pocos minutos se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta de Funbari Onsen, y un Yoh bastante extrañado se dirigió para abrirla preguntándose quien podría ser a esas altas horas de la noche. Al hacerlo pudo divisar a una persona vestida de túnica y capucha negra que cubría todo su cuerpo incluido el rostro. Gracias a que la túnica era ajustada en el torso y pierna se podía distinguir que era una mujer, pero lo más distintivo fue una palabra pronunciada con mucha seriedad.

—Yoh.

Esa voz, ese tono de voz causó que la sangre del Asakura mayor se le vaya del cuerpo en cierto sentido y que le den ganas de salir corriendo. Levantó despacio su temblorosa mano quitando aquella capucha para mirar que efectivamente su mente no le jugaba ninguna broma, sonrió nerviosamente ante la muy evidente…

—A…Anna -Exacto, aquella mujer era la gran Itako, Itako no Anna Segunda-…jejeje…que sorpresa, llegaste más pronto de los esperado, literalmente.

—Humm-lo revisa de arriba abajo-Tus manos.

—¿Aaaahh?-estiró sus dos manos y recibió el pesado bolso de la rubia, sudó una gota por la cien al verse como burro de carga-

—Vine antes para cerciorarme que no andes de holgazán Yoh-diría mientras se metía a su casa.

—¿Quieres algo para comer? Debes tener hambre por tan largo viaje-luego de haberse imaginado a su esposa y a Tamao tratándolo como Cenicienta, mencionó con total amabilidad-

—Mmmm-vio con seriedad el sofá y el televisor prendido, así que se sentó en él escuchando a su esposo y cambiando los canales-Si tengo hambre, prepara algo rápido y esta vez no te pases con la sal.

—De acuerdo.

Sonrió de forma tranquila ahora, acercándosele para rozar con sus dedos el rostro de ella en una leve caricia y sin decir nada en especial se retira a la cocina para preparar algo, teniendo en cuenta ese consejo de no pasarse de sal. Mientras abría el refrigerador para ver que podía hacer, suspiro un poco, debido a la llegada de Anna no podía irse a vivir a otro lado, tal vez así serían las cosas. Además que su esposa le pondría un rotundo NO a la propuesta de Hana sobre irse a vivir a la casa de alguien más a sabiendas de que tenían su propia casa. No tardó demasiado con la cena, ya que tenía guardado las sobras de la comida que había almorzado en la tarde con su hijo. Por lo que le llevó a su esposa un plato de albóndigas en salsa roja y un jugo de naranja.

—Aquí tienes, realmente tus enseñanzas en la cocina me ayudaron mucho jejeje.

—Era mi deber como tu esposa-dijo con el tono característico de siempre comenzando a probar las albóndigas- están ricas-murmuró mientras entretenida seguía disfrutando de la cena, apagando el televisor para después comenzar a hablar- Y ¿Hana? - preguntó finalmente la Itako ya que conocía a su hijo y algo le decía que el pequeño tenía pensado hacer ciertas cosas.

—¿Recuerdas qué me habías dicho hace tiempo que Hao se había casado y había tenido dos hijos? ¿Qué yo no te había creído?... Supongo que lo que me decías si era cierto, la chica se llama Nasoro y vive en una casa al otro lado de la ciudad y Hana vive con ella acompañado de sus primos.

—¿Hao como padre de familia? No me lo imagino.

—Lo sé y al parecer Hana está muy bien, aunque tiene rencor contra mi principalmente porque piensa que lo abandoné… jejeeje y ahora busca cualquier cosa para volverme loco jajajaja- estaba tranquilo al decir todo esto, pero parecía que al menos su relación con su hijo estaba estable por así decirlo.

— Eres desobligado y holgazán, no me extraña la reacción de Hana - soltó fríamente haciendo aterrizar al Asakura a la realidad dándole el ultimo sorbo a su bebida dejando caer el vaso sobre la mesa.

—Ejejejeje –pensamiento- "Que manera de cortar la inspiración".

—Pero... Hana también debe de entender que hay cosas que teníamos que hacer…- dijo con un tono de preocupación un tanto maternal por su hijo - hablaré con él.

—Ya mañana hablaras con él no te preocupes.

—Tengo sueño -le miró a los ojos con firmeza a su esposo, poniéndose de pie.

—Si ya vamos a dormir, es tarde -dejando los platos sucios en el fregadero para después ir con ella a la habitación- ¿Crees que mañana nos podremos levantar tarde?- era obvia la respuesta de ella, aun así no perdía nada por preguntar.

—Levantémonos tarde, pero sólo porque hiciste bien la cena Yoh.

Anna al entrar primero a la habitación fue hasta el baño para ponerse una bata de seda blanca mientras Yoh se vestía afuera colocándose una bata de color negra atándose sus cabellos en una cola baja para que no les molesten al dormir. Cuando escuchó la respuesta de la chica se emocionó, ya al menos dormiría un poco más. El matrimonio Asakura se acostaron en la cama, no sin antes que Yoh apague las luces. El castaño abrazó a su prometida para acobijarla mejor y luego de proveerle un beso en la frente, ambos se dispusieron a dormir, ya mañana se dirían las cosas que faltaban para dejar al tanto a la recién llegada.

Mientras, al otro lado de la ciudad, en una pensión con aguas termales y cafetería, las cosas no estaban tan tranquilas…

—PESAAAAAA, PESA COMO LA….-Era Hana quien estaba realizando el entrenamiento de su tía en las afueras de la pensión, más exactamente en el jardín.

—No te quejes, tus primos ya cumplieron su parte hoy, esto es mínimo.

Desde la sombra de un árbol, una joven mujer controlaba el entrenamiento del rubio, por la posición en que estaba, no se podía identificar su rostro, pero algo estaba claro, se trataba de la tía de Hana, la esposa de Dios, Nasoro Asakura. El pobre rubio estaba realizando lagartijas con pesas de 150 kilos en su espalda y cintura, es decir 600 kilos sobre su cuerpo mientras hacía 700 lagartijas por hoy. Ya se imaginó lo que tuvieron que pasar sus primos ese día, sobre todo el mayor de ellos que iniciaba el entrenamiento acético de Shugendo.

Al día siguiente, eran alrededor de las 10 de la mañana cuando la mujer Asakura se despertó de aquel sueño, no de una tranquila, sino abriendo sus ojos de golpe….dios…daba miedo hasta como se despertaba. Terminó de quitarse los restos de la somnolencia con las manos, sentándose en la cama y viendo que su esposo seguía dormido.

—Yoh-lo llamó varias veces sin obtener respuesta alguna, por lo que optó por el plan B, pellizcarlo en la mejilla-Yoh despierta, tengo hambre.

—Itteeeee….ya, ya me desperté-Decía todo adormilado donde su mejilla estaba roja por dicho pellizco, se sentó en la cama bostezando y estirándose un poco -Ya es de día jejeje que rápido se me paso la noche- Despacio se sienta en la orilla de la cama pensando que hacer de almorzar, al levantarse busca en el closet algo que ponerse quitándose aquella bata mostrando su espalda media ancha que era tapada por sus cabellos sin importarle que estuviera Anna ahí, quizá porque ya estaba acostumbrado a estar semidesnudo frente a ella -espero y Tamao ya este despierta, la sorpresa que se llevara al verte

—Tamao siempre se sorprende cada que llego - dijo empezando a levantarse de la cama y se metió al baño a darse una ducha.

Yoh al terminar de vestirse bajó hasta la cocina y efectivamente ahí estaba Tamao preparando el almuerzo. No soporto más y le contó sobre la inesperada visita nocturna y casi muere de risa al ver la reacción de la pelirrosa.

—¿¡EH?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡? ¡Anna...Anna-sama esta aquí!- Tamao hizo una mueca como la pintura de "El grito" estaba demasiado nerviosa y se puso a limpiar más rápido aunque el lugar ya de por si lucia limpio.

—Tranquila Tamao, no te sobre esfuerces mejor has un rico almuerzo- se ríe un poco posando su mano en el hombro de su amiga para tranquilizarla

—S...si tienes razón, u...un rico almuerzo si eso hare-

Rápidamente, y aun con el nerviosismo, la pelirrosa empezó a preparar algo antes de que la Itako fuera a la cocina mientras Yoh sentado en el comedor miraba divertido esas reacciones. Sin embargo, por el nerviosismo Tamao olvidó mencionarle algo casi igual de importante, importante para que no sufra tanto. En uno de los muebles estaba apoyada la Tablet que Yoh le había regalado a Hana, lo cual era extraño porque se la había llevado a la pensión de su tía ayer, lo que significaba una cosa...

—TECNICA DE HANAAAAA...- Sep, eso significa. Antes que el mayor pudiese reaccionar el pie de Hana ya estaba a centímetros de su rostro-PATADA N° 43- le encestó una patada con la pierna izquierda tan fuerte en el lado derecho de la cara que hizo que Yoh saliera despedido de la silla y se arrastrase unos centímetros. El rubio aterrizó pisándole la entrepierna a su padre. Por su semblante se notaba que estaba furioso.

—MISERABLE, ENCIMA QUE TE TENGO PIEDAD PARA QUE VENGAS A LA PENSIÓN DE LA TÍA NASORO TE QUEDAS AQUÍ. Lograste escapar de un demonio rubio ¿Y ahora quieres quedarte con Tamao?-obviamente el demonio rubio se trataba de Anna-ACASO ERES MASOQUISTA?- Hana no había escuchado que su madre había vuelto y si la veía era probable que tampoco la reconociese a la primera.

—¡Waaaaaa Ha...Hana…espera! Aaaahh! Lo que pasa aaahhh!- Entre quejas y gritos Yoh intentaba decirle que Anna estaba ahí, pero el dolor al ser torturado de esa manera tan horrible se lo impedía.

—Grrrr-Pero cierta pelirosa estaba perdiendo la paciencia porque los gritos no la dejaban concentrarse y una súper vena apareció en su frente y con el sartén en mano los golpeó en la cabeza a los dos claro con dicho sartén - ¡NO PUEDO CONCENTRARME CON TANTO ESCANDALO! ¡VAYAN Y LAVENSE LAS MANOS LOS DOS!- respiro hondo para ya calmarse y añadir luego -quiero que todo este perfecto para cuando ella venga y no dejare que ustedes dos arruinen todo mi esfuerzo.

—¡¿CUANTO TIEMPO PIENSAN HOLGAZANEAR USTEDES?! –La rubia hizo acto de presencia gritándole a los tres sin piedad alguna y esperando la reacción de Hana al verle de nuevo.

El rubio había empalidecido al escuchar aquel grito entumeciendo todo su cuerpo. Le rezó a todos las deidades posibles para que no lo haya escuchado a lo de "demonio rubio" quedando en suspenso y deseando morir por esos segundos, sin querer darse vuelta, tal vez no recordase mucho su rostro, pero esa voz era inolvidable. Mientras la madre se acercó a su pequeño para poner su mano en la cabeza del chico y despeinarlo de manera muy maternal. "Estoy de vuelta Hana" dijo ya más tranquilamente mirándole con un brillo de ternura, para ella su hijo había crecido mucho en todo este tiempo y de alguna manera le había echado de menos, aunque claro estaba no lo demostraba. Hana, al sentir su mano sobre su cabeza despeinando lo despertó de aquel suspenso, sonrojándose un poco por la sorpresa. Giró lentamente su rostro preocupado hasta que sus ojos dorados se cruzaron con los de su madre de igual tonalidad, no alcanzó a decir nada, solo a quedársele mirando con sorpresa a su madre. Anna lo miró también, de manera muy maternal, mirando fijamente a esos ojos claros de su pequeño sosteniéndole la mirada y de alguna manera encontrándole parecido con Yoh, lo cual le pareció muy normal. Se había percatado del sonrojo de su hijo ante la acción que la itako acababa de hacer a lo que seguido de ello dio un suspiro dándole un pellizco ligero a su mejilla.

—Has crecido mucho Hana – soltó la rubia tal línea en lo que cerraba sus orbes cruzándose de brazos mostrando ya más seriedad en sus facciones – sólo por esta vez dejaré pasar lo del "demonio rubio", así que en cinco minutos quiero que estés sentado en la mesa para comer Hana – sentenció tajante la itako con un tono de advertencia hacia su hijo dejando entre líneas de que si no seguía las instrucciones algo iba a pasar- Y tu Yoh, deja de estar de flojo y ayuda a poner la mesa – le ordenó a su esposo.

Hana tardó unos segundos hasta que las palabras de su madre causaron efecto sobre el rubio. Por el nerviosismo salió de la habitación en completa calma, o al menos hasta que estuvo fuera de la vista de ellos y corrió hasta el baño encerrándose allí, apoyando sus manos en la puerta como si evitara a que alguien entre. "Ambos...ambos..."No podía creer que ambos estén allí, primero Yoh y ahora su madre. Habían pasado tanto tiempo separados que no podía creer que los dos estén allí. Se apoyó de espaldas en la puerta y bajó resbalándose lentamente hasta sentarse en el piso, sin decir nada.

—-Jejejeje vaya que tiene mucha fuerza física- decía con admiración ante los golpes recibidos de su hijo, mientras se levantaba adolorido como pudo. Fue a lavarse las manos al lavaplatos donde después le ayudo a Tamao a servir la mesa, al terminar se sentó a un lado de Anna -han cambiado muchas cosas por aquí, incluso hay un gran centro comercial, ¿Por qué no vamos todos? sería algo así como un paseo familiar.

—Si quieres que eso ocurra tendrás que esperar – afirmó ya que de alguna manera había comprendido la reacción de Hana y pudo leer un poco sus pensamientos.

Hana seguía encerrado en el baño, estaba comenzando a tardarse en bajar lo cual tal vez era entendible, no se había movido de la puerta, tratando de asimilar esa situación, aunque se le hacía difícil. Obviamente el odio a su padre no desaparecería, pero las cosas eran un poco distintas con su madre, no sabía si la odiaba o la quería, nunca se había puesto a pensar en ella.

—Amidamaru-el samurái aparece al lado de Hana preocupado-No tengo apetito ya comí en lo de Nasoro

—Pero amo Hana eso no es...

—YA HABLÉ...-gritó por el enojo, tal vez había desayunado temprano sin embargo esa llegada le había cerrado el apetito.

El samurái desapareció resignado ante la orden de su shaman y se encuentra con los mayores diciendo las mismas palabras de Hana, luego de saludar como se merecía a Anna.

—Así que no vendrá a comer con nosotros- Yoh hizo una mueca de una sonrisa aunque en realidad no le sale del todo bien, recargando su rostro en su mano mirando a la nada -creo que aún sigue molesto, aunque no lo culpo en realidad, un lo siento no será suficiente… ¿Verdad?- esto último se lo dirigió a Anna.

—…No…está más que claro lo que ocurre con Hana. Aquellos sentimientos cálidos de cariño y afecto se vieron congelados entre por el Hielo y la Nieve del abandono y rencor-mencionó con aquella neutralidad que la caracterizaba, aunque en realidad estaba triste de lo que le había ocurrido a su pequeña flor.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer?... el pasado no puede cambiarse… solo se puede seguir adelante, pero la heridas… ¿Cómo pueden sanarse?- incluso en esas situaciones no se veía ni alterado o preocupado, seguía con ese temple tranquilo a pesar de todo, pero sus ánimos, se podía notar que estaba melancólico...algo.

—El dolor es parte de crecer, Hana tiene que madurar – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir ante las palabras de Yoh– Preocupándote por él no servirá de nada, solo puedes recordarle que aquí estamos para él. Si lo obligas en estos momentos a hacer algo que no quiere terminara yéndose, si no lo obligas sé que se irá igual, pero al menos pienso que es mejor que haga algo por su propia cuenta. Inclusive yo que soy su madre, sé que no puedo obligarle del todo… Amidamaru, dile que quiero hablar con él y es una orden.

El cabeza actual de los Asakura reflexionó en lo que Anna decía, a veces la sabiduría de ella lo dejaba sin palabras, pero eso sería lo mejor. Dejaría que las cosas por si solas tomaran su curso.

—Tienes razón, ya verás que todo saldrá bien solo hay que tener paciencia- No sabía de qué hablaría su esposa con Hana pero dudaba que lo hiciera entrar en razón.

Amidamaru esperó a que su antiguo amo respondiese y asintió en silencio para luego desaparecer e ir en busca del rubio. Para el samurái Anna tenía razón, la situación estaba muy complicada para que Hana la asimilara tan rápido. Al llegar al baño y comentarle a Hana, el rubio no reaccionó como él pensaba.

—No sé para qué quiere hablar, no va cambiar nada charlar sobre esto-Tenía la cabeza gacha y su voz parecía ser seria, algo jamás visto en Hana.

—Amo Hana, no cree...

—No creo nada Amidamaru-se levantó del lugar y salió del baño para dirigirse a su supuesta habitación en la pensión y encerrarse allí, con la excusa de que se veía como un idiota tirado en el baño.

El samurái lo veía triste por cómo estaba reaccionando ante aquella situación tan complicada.

—Perdóneme Anna-sama es mi culpa que Hana sea así, yo fui quien lo educó y lo entrenó mientras ustedes estaban ausentes... por favor perdóneme- Tamao se disculpaba con la Itako haciendo una reverencia a ella.

—No es culpa tuya –la rubia le habló sin mirarle a la pelirrosa - hiciste buen trabajo con él, además el carácter de Hana es algo que ya no dependió de ti - dio un suspiro - ...ahora sirve la comida que ya tengo hambre y dejemos a Hana en paz - ordeno en un intento de cambiar el ambiente que le estaba comenzando a irritar.

La comida estaba deliciosa, Curry con salsa inglesa, arroz y un poco de té que la pelirrosa había preparado. Tanto Yoh como Anna disfrutaron aquel almuerzo mientras el castaño le contaba lo ocurrido a su esposa, la cual solo se quedaba callada escuchando. Al finalizar, el mayor felicitó a Tamao por tan buena sazón mientras ambos se levantaban de la mesa luego de agradecer la comida.

—¿Qué piensas hacer algo hoy Yoh? – pregunto a su esposo viéndole tranquilamente y dependiéndole de lo que él le respondiese, decidiría si ir de una vez con Hana o no.

—De echo Yoh iba ayudarme con unos detalles que hay en el negocio, hay goteras en algunos tubos y reparar el tejado, ya que es hora de que el dueño de las aguas termales se haga cargo de su negocio, no lo cree Anna-sama?-Tamao se adelantó en contestar.

—Si ya es hora - dijo sin piedad alguna refiriéndose al Asakura - pero primero deja que repose unos minutos y mientras prepárame una charola con comida, se lo llevare a Hana.

Aclaró la rubia esperando a que Tamao cumpliera las órdenes mientras ella comenzaba a hojear una revista que estaba sobre la mesa. Al cabo de unos minutos la pelirrosa le dio la comida en una charola de manera muy presentable, tomando ella la charola. "Asegúrate de que Yoh no este de holgazán" sentenció y subió las escaleras hasta pararse en la puerta del cuarto de Hana por lo que llamó a la puerta con varios toques.

—¿Hana? – preguntó esperando la respuesta del chico.

—No esperes a que te abra la puerta -El rubio estaba acostado sobre la cama mirando al techo. Era extraño que haya respondido así, ya que su madre se trataba de Anna, y aun así le negó la entrada. El samurái se lamentaba por dentro de la respuesta de su shaman, creyendo que todo iba a empeorar, por lo que desapareció de la habitación.-Si tienes comida llévatela, ya dije que no tengo hambre y no creas que solo porque seas tú me retractaré- su voz era seria, había estado todo ese tiempo pensando, pero no había llegado a ninguna conclusión salvo a una muy clara, seguía enojado por el abandono.

La charla madre e hijo va a comenzar, palabras y propuestas serán dichas, las cuales se esperará a otro capítulo para conocerlas. La flor y la Itako, luego de 7 años vuelven a verse. Hielo y Nieve, donde los sentimientos se congelaron y solo el tiempo dirá la manera de volver a encender aquella mecha de amor fraternal.

Fin

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lo sientooooooooooooooooo, siento haber tardado tanto, pero es temporada de finales de trimestres en Argentina y estuve muy ocupado con mis estudios. Bien, adelanté todo lo que pude la llegada tan esperada de la itako que ustedes pedían, como saben la historia se basa en roles y la persona que rolea de Anna es Hina Sora (su pen name). Así que ahora el crédito de este fic se divide en tres.

Como agradecimiento por esperar y para que me perdonen trataré de subir el capítulo seis de Hielo y Nieve en unos días, y además subiré un oneshot que ustedes decidan entre estos dos

-HanaxRutherford: Si, no me equivoqué, un fanfiction en donde nuestro lindo Hana prefiera a la apache muerta a que su prometida apache. Necrofilía? Tal vez alla, obviamente respetaré lo más que pueda al manga y si les gusta lo continuaré.

-Mi familia es mi enemigo: Ya habrán leído en algunas veces que mencionaba a otra rama de los Asakura de parte de Hao, pues este fic se va a tratar de mi O.C o mejor dicho el O.C que me regalaron, se trata del Hijo de Dios. Ojo, Nasoro, quien me regaló el O.C se tomó la molestia de crear una historia que pueda explicar con exactitud la existencia de aquella familia, por eso puede adaptarse a la historia sin alterar gran cosa (y si, que Hao tenga una familia no es gran cosa XD). La historia se basa en una época un poquito más avanzada de la flower of maize, teniendo en cuenta un análisis que vi sobre los posibles dioses G8, mi O.C que es primo de Hana será el líder del rey shaman Ra, imagínense la reacción de Hana.

Bien, dejen en sus reviews o mándenme un mensaje al Facebook (Lautaro Hana Asakura) para votar cual oneshot quieren.

Nuevamente vuelvo a agradecerle a los dos coautores de esta gran historia y a ustedes lectores por seguirla, no saben lo felices que nos ponen a los tres saber que esta historia les gusta, la cual roleamos con poco tiempo entre los estudios y el trabajo, todo para saber que nuestros esfuerzos se ven pagados por sus reviews.


	6. ¿Qué tal una plática?

—No esperes a que te abra. Si tienes comida llévatela, ya dije que no tengo hambre y no creas que solo porque eres tú me retractaré.

Con aquellas palabras tan cortantes Hana había respondido al llamado a la puerta de su madre, uno creería que la vida del pobre rubio se vería en peligro por el profundo enojo que comenzaría a poseer la mujer Asakura, pero en realidad la respuesta de esta última fue.

—Buena respuesta Hana.

Exacto, aunque no lo crean, la rubia alagó lo que el chico le acababa de decir haciendo que Hana se extrañara. La itako sabía que ese estado de terquedad no era algo característico de Yoh pero si de ella, no obstante como pudo se las arregló para abrir con un broche la cerradura de la puerta del cuarto de Hana y así poder entrar, pues tampoco iba a dejar que su propio hijo le hablara de esa manera. Hana había levantó la vista al ver que su madre había logrado entrar y, al oler el delicioso aroma del arroz con curry y salsa inglesa, su estómago lo delató rugiendo con fuerza.

—–Tu estomago dice lo contrario, no has comido – dijo en cuanto escuchó el ruido de hambre que él emitía, dejando la charola de comida en una mesa que se encontraba por ahí. – así que deja de ser malcriado, que no creo que Tamao te haya educado así y ponte a comer Hana.

—¿Cómo sabes cómo me educaron?-se volvió a acostar en la cama sin dirigirle la vista a su madre, y tratando de evitar pensar en esa comida-Se fueron y hasta hicieron que Mama Tamao finja que eras tú, así que no quieras venir a fingir ser la mamá ideal porque ese papel no te queda.

La rubia dio un largo suspiro mostrando que ya le estaba irritando la actitud de Hana ante ella, comprendía bien el enojo de Hana pero tampoco iba a dejar que le hablara en ese tono sin conocer lo que realmente ella pensaba.

—¿Y quién te dijo a ti que vengo en la posición de ser la mamá ideal? – le respondió con una pregunta de manera tajante y fría interpretando el silencio de él. – Si piensas contestar de esa manera, al menos usa tu cerebro, y abre tu boca cuando sepas de que estas hablando ¿Al menos sabes porque te dejamos con Tamao?

—…

—No íbamos a permitir, que te pasara lo mismo Hana…

Mencionó la rubia remontando en su mente el pequeño recuerdo de cuando con dificultad corría con Yoh trayendo en brazos a Hana de bebe, siendo perseguidos y atacados, donde una opresión en el pecho le hizo recordar cuanto había deseado en aquel momento encontrar una alternativa para protegerle. Volvió a acariciar nuevamente los cabellos de su hijo.

Hana entendía a qué se refería, después de todo lo había visto cuando entró por primera vez al estado Setsubun y todos los días soñaba con aquel trágico día. Se quedó callado al escuchar eso, pensando como continuar, para él eso solo llevaba a otra gran interrogante.

—Entonces por qué... ¿Por qué se fueron? ¿Por qué no se quedaron en vez de irse de viaje?

Se había enojado por esa respuesta, pero si iban a dar explicaciones que las den completas. Pero era cierto, si no se hubiesen ido de viaje, hubiesen evitado grandes problemas.

— Porque Yoh tenía cosas que hacer, y conoces lo despistado, holgazán y torpe que a veces es - estas últimas palabras hicieron que Yoh estornudara como señal de que alguien estaba hablando de el -

—…

— Así que, como mi deber de esposa, necesitaba vigilarlo si no se metería en problemas y además, tu necesitabas ser educado y asistir a una escuela para que tuvieras una vida buena por ello te dejamos con Tamao.

Anna leía bien el enojo de Hana, si ella hubiese estado en las mismas también se hubiera enojado, pero al menos ella hubiera ignorado todo, lo cierto era que el pequeño tenía mucho más temperamento que la Itako. El rubio seguía sin querer verla a la cara a su madre mientras su semblante se mantenía igual, guardó silencio al escuchar esa explicación, entendiendo una parte. Tenía un poco de sentido aquellas palabras, pero no iba decir nada, solo se limitaba a evitar ver a su madre. La rubia dio un largo suspiro y finalmente, de manera mucho más fría e inexpresiva, soltó una pregunta para el rubio.

— ¿No será que en vez de enojo, lo que pasa dentro de tu cabeza es que nos extrañaste y estas alegre de que volvimos? ¿Y tal vez tu orgullo no te deje ver eso Hana?

Las pupilas claras del rubio se contrajeron al oír esa pregunta tan fría de parte de Anna, tal vez tenía razón, tal vez por eso quería que Yoh fuese a la pensión de Nasoro donde él vivía actualmente, tal vez por eso le había comprado los audífonos a Yoh ¿Y si en realidad tal vez quería estar con él, sin siquiera saberlo exactamente? Ahora que su madre había llegado la confusión fue más grande. Pensar que su madre lo había descubierto incluso antes que él mismo hizo que se avergüence y se sonroja muy levemente. Anna se puso de pie inclinándose un poco al cuerpo del rubio que estaba volteado aun sin mirarle y así darle un pequeño beso en su frente, acto que Anna había dejado ver por unos momentos.

—Yo si te extrañé, Hijo.

—No pienses que te voy a decir que te extrañé...-el sonrojo había aumentado y desvió un poco la mirada. Tal y como dijo ella, su orgullo no le permitía decir que también los había extrañado, pero si pensar en ello.

—Mi Hana -murmuró haciendo una pausa poniendo su voz un poco más firme- no espero que lo digas, después de todo tienes total libertad de decir o no decir lo que quieras, pero lo que si espero... -volvió a hacer una pausa viendo que su hijo se sentaba, de la nada le otorgó un abrazo a su pequeño- es que me dejes darte un abrazo.

Por más fría que fuera, llegaba un punto en el que Anna mostraba de manera destellante y a su estilo algo de lo que sentía a las personas que le eran importantes a ella. Grande fue la sorpresa al sentir aquel abrazo de su madre, sonrojándose peor ante aquel acto. Sin embargo sonrió ante aquel gesto y cerró los ojos para disfrutar del abrazo, aunque no lo correspondía. Podía sentir aquella calidez que no sentía desde niño. Se quedaron así unos momentos hasta que la rubio lo soltó una vez que noto que su sonrojo era mucho mayor. Hana disimuló la sonrisa lo más que pudo aunque el color de tomate era imposible en ese punto, pero la conversación aún no terminaba.

—si quieres saber más técnicas, sólo dime y yo te las enseño, así podrás superar a Yoh, Hana.

Hana se sorprendió mucho al oír la propuesta de aquel entrenamiento, ningún entrenamiento de su tía o Tamao se comparaba a que la gran Segunda lo entrene. Sin decir nada se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana para dar un poco de suspenso, aunque estaba clara la respuesta.

—¿Soportar uno de tus terribles entrenamientos? uno debe estar loco para aceptar...-se giró para mirarla con decisión-A mí me faltan varios jugadores así que acepto-cerró su puño demostrando su determinación, aunque sufriría mucho, todo sea para derrotar a su padre-

—Buena elección Hana- le miró intrigada la itako con una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzándose de brazos– sé que será duro, pero valdrá la pena, al menos tengo la certeza de que eres menos flojo que Yoh.

Dijo entrecerrando los ojos quedándose un poco más tranquila. Puedo ver como su hijo sonrió soberbio al escuchar la comparación con su padre, lo cual era más que obvio. Hana estaba muy feliz de ser entrenado por su madre, La Segunda Itako. Después de unos segundos Anna se puso de pie acercándose un poco más a él como si le fuese a decir algo más. Solo se limitó a despeinarlo nuevamente y mostrarle una sonrisa maternal, causando que Hana se sienta un poco extraño por ello, después de todo jamás se imaginó que tendría esas muestras de aprecio por parte de ella. Anna comenzó a ir de camino a la puerta de la habitación pero antes...

-Más te vale que comas algo, si es que quieres estar fuerte para los entrenamientos -hizo una pausa- te dejo, debo ver que Yoh no este de holgazan.

Y cerró la puerta tras de sí...

—Esperaa...-susurró a sí mismo en el momento en que la itako abandonó la habitación-esperaa...esperaa...SERE ENTRENADO POR ANNA KYOYAMAAAAAAAA

Hana gritó de la emoción estirando sus puños cerrados al cielo como si haya ganado un concurso o algo por el estilo, esperaba a que su madre se aleje lo suficiente para poder gritar y que no la oiga

—Hare pedazos a Yoh con este entrenamientoooo, claro que mi cuerpo también se hará pedazos pero no importaaa.

— Felicidades Amo Hana- El samurái hizo acto de presencia sonriendo ante aquella situación.

—Amidamaru, vete de aquí que me estoy muriendo de hambre y no pienso convidarte-Su actitud había cambiado completamente gracias a esa noticia, después de todo, no era para menos.

—Demasiado ruidoso-mencionó la rubia habiendo escuchado una parte de los gritos.

Le invadió un poco más de tranquilidad en cuanto escuchó un poco de los gritos que daba el rubio. La itako se encargaría de entrenarlo muy bien, no dejaría que su hijo desperdiciara ese potencial que tenía, lo haría para dejarle algo bueno suyo a él, lo haría por él...

Mientras Yoh Asakura estaba en el enorme tejado reparando unos pequeños agujeros de las cuales Tamao se quejaba porque en época de lluvias siempre había goteras. El sol brillaba con fuerza dando unas oleadas de calor un tanto insoportables y ya faltaba poco para que saliera bronceado, daba martillazos para poner unas tablas pequeñas y sobre estas colocar el tejado.

Era mucha la tranquilidad que se sentía en el ambiente que no pudo evitar suspirar largamente pero comenzó a sentirse extraño nuevamente mareado y todo comenzó a nublarse de negro como siendo jalado hacia un enorme hoyo justo como paso la última vez cuando estaba con Amidamaru. Cerró sus ojos tapándose parte del rostro con una mano "Maldición..." murmuró entre dientes. La rubia bajaba las escaleras y escuchó el ruido de la azotea por lo que supuso que Yoh estaría ahí y preparando un par de limonadas salió a verle desde abajo.

—Te está haciendo daño el sol Yoh - hablo desde abajo la Itako cruzada de brazos viendo de reojo como el Asakura actuaba de manera extraña- o… mejor baja, hay que hablar - le ordenó y desapareció de la vista de Yoh yendo en dirección a la casa, sentándose en el piso de madera muy tranquilamente.

Yoh recobró el sentido de la orientación en cuanto Anna le hablo, se hubiera caído incluso de la azotea de no haber sido sacado del trance de esa manera. Dejó el pequeño martillo y los clavos bajando después de ahí con cuidado; se abanicaba con ambas manos haciéndose un poco de aire mientras entraba a la casa llegando a donde estaba ella y sentándose a su lado

—¿Cómo estuvo la plática? ¿Todo bien? -usando sus dedos de la mano izquierda, recorre los cabellos rubios de ella porque le impedían ver su rostro dejándoselos detrás de su oreja, dándole una fugaz caricia a su mejilla.

— Pues, ya puedes estar más tranquilo, creo que Hana comprendió por lo menos algo-lo miró a los ojos entregándole uno de los vasos- así que no lo vallas a arruinar, ¿entendiste? – le hablo a manera de orden y de amenaza al chico dándole un sorbo a la limonada que traía en sus manos.

—Vaya que eres buena convenciendo a las personas- Tomó el vaso que le ofrecían, dándole un sorbo.

— Y Lo voy a entrenar… necesita ser bien educado y espero grandes cosas de él, después de todo es hijo nuestro - hizo una pequeña mueca de sonrisa mientras sorprendía a su esposo.

— es cierto de que tiene un gran potencial, de eso no hay duda, solo necesita ser guiado- Dio otro sorbo a su bebida para después añadir -aunque yo no era muy diferente a su edad, también necesite a alguien que me guiara- se ríe con un tono bajito y dejando la limonada aun lado recuesta su cabeza en el regazo de Anna -me pregunto cómo estarán los demás...- refiriéndose a sus amigos.

— Supongo que bien, de los que dudo mucho son de Horo Horo y Chocolove, un par de holgazanes. No me extrañaría su estuvieran en prisión o algo así por el estilo-peinaba lentamente los cabellos de su esposo mientras decía con suma frialdad sin tomar mucha importancia- por cierto... ¿Qué fue eso de ahí arriba?, sé que no fue un simple mareo Yoh.

Yoh se silenció de golpe, cambiando un poco su expresión a una media seria. No sabía que decirle pero trataría de explicarle un poco la situación, al fin y al cabo no se le podía ocultar nada a su esposa.

—He sentido como si algo me jalara a un gran hoyo negro, es como si mi alma la sacaran de mi cuerpo por la fuerza... me siento desvanecer... es raro lo que te estoy diciendo pero… ni siquiera yo sabría decirte con exactitud, es la segunda vez que me pasa desde que volví...- cerró sus ojos sintiendo las caricias de la Itako en su cabello.

—a decir verdad si noté que había algo ,, por lo que decidí salir, una presencia extraña Yoh ... - hizo una breve pausa - pero después que salí, esa presencia se había ido…será mejor que no te separes mucho de mi Yoh - le dijo aun jugando de aparente manera desinteresada, con los cabellos del Asakura.

—Nunca me separo de ti Anna, a decir verdad jamás lo he hecho jejejeje- ese detalle en su cabello lo estaba dejando dormido poco a poco, vaya que todo era preocupante, respiro profundamente y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido dejando sus deberes a la mitad pero ya después los terminaría; ahora que tenía oportunidad descansaría un poco.

Hielo y Nieve Capítulo 6 Fin.

Lo prometido es deuda y traje el capítulo seis lo más pronto que pude, la verdad he estado ocupado con un último trabajo de Historia y hoy lo terminé. Bien, no hay mucho que decir, volver a agradecer a Yoh y Hina que son una parte MUUUUUUY importante para la realización de esta historia y quienes se llevan gran parte del crédito. Y por último decidir mediante los reviews el oneshot que quieran que suba

-HanaxRutherfor

-Mi familia es mi enemigo.

Bien, será hasta la próxima n.n/


End file.
